


Slavery after Umbara

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Pong Krell Being an Asshole, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Rex and Fives stage a mutiny after Umbara
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Slavery after Umbara

He walked down the ramp and looked at Coruscant. He had never felt more defeated in his life. He slowly walked to the barracks with the rest of his men and laid on his bunk. 

He questioned what it was all for, all the death and pain. They had just gotten back from Umbara and the effect was obvious.

The moral was practically gone and everyone was tired of the war.

General Skywalker had been forced to leave, even though he didn't want to.

General Krell had been put in charge and was a monster. He had lost so many good men. His cyare had almost been killed.

He looked at his empty bed feeling alone. Usually he would have Fives or Anakin sleep with him, but Fives wasn't talking to him and he didn't know where Anakin was.

He sat up at that and thought to himself. Anakin hadn't been waiting for them. That was highly unusual. Even if he was doing something. Anakin would have commed during the campaign, but he didn't.

He had been so busy fighting he hadn't even thought about it. He got up and walked toward Fives. The moment Fives saw him, he turned away and tried to ignore him.

"Fives?"

"Go away."

He sighed and said.

"Have you received anything form Anakin?"

Fives frowned and said.

"No."

"He usually comms during missions, even when he's busy."

Fives looks at his lap and whispers

"Why didn't he comm?"

He looked away and said.

"I don't know, but you know how Anakin is."

Fives smiles softly and says.

"Yeah, I know Anakin loves spending time with us. It's part of his love language."

While Fives is talking he frowns and starts worrying.

"This isn't like him, I think he might be in trouble."

He had thought so himself, but he wanted to be wrong. He looked at Fives feeling grim and said.

"I had a feeling, I was just hoping you would prove me wrong."

Fives bitterly said.

"You've been wrong about a lot of things recently, but I don't think your wrong about this."

He looks away in shame and Kix tiredly walks over. He looks exhausted, but he watches them with narrowed eyes.

He realized it wouldn't be good for moral. If they fought with each other. Kix looked at both of them and asked.

"Where's General Skywalker? I need him to sign something off, normally he's with you two."

Fives shrugged and looked upset.

"We don't know, we think something might be wrong."

Kix frowned and said.

"Has he commed you recently?",

"No that's just it, he hasn't commed at all."

Kix's eye's went wide and he whispered.

"He hasn't commed."

Everyone in the 501st and even the 212th knew about them. Kix was looking more alarmed and he says.

"You should ask the jedi, if something has happened."

He nods and starts walking when Fives stands up.

"I'm coming with you."

He stares at Fives and only sees determination. He sighs and starts walking to the temple. They walk in a tense silence. both of them are lost in thought and it takes them a moment to realize, they reached the jedi temple.

They walk up the steps and pass random jedi a few they know, but most they don't. They can also see a lot of brothers hanging around, like the wolfpack who are following after General Koon, while he hangs out with the little jedi.

They walk inside the building and look around, he spots an upset General Kenobi pacing.

He points and Fives follows his gaze. Suddenly feeling nervous they both wonder why he's so upset.

They walk over and General Kenobi jumps a little in surprise. He has wide eyes and he looks.at them nervously. He gently asks.

"Have you seen General Skywalker?"

A range of emotions flash over General Kenobi's face before he calms down, but grits his teeth and says.

"The jedi council and the Chancellor decided that it would be a good idea, to have Anakin act like a slave. So they could get information. He can't speak with anyone until it's over."

Fives frowned and looked angry.

"How will they pick him up?"

"Quinlan is going to pick him up in two months.

He looks at General Kenobi feeling desperate.

"What happens if he gets hurt?"

General Kenobi Looked down and says.

"We won't know."

He staggered back and so did Fives. The jedi were using there boyfriend. He had to take deep breaths, just so he wouldn't start screaming and throwing things.

General Kenobi looked really sad and he felt bad. He had raised Anakin and he believed in the jedi order, but they hurt his family.

General Kenobi looked up with tears in his eyes and said.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop them."

He watched General Kenobi walk away, before grabbing his comm. He called Cody because he didn't want General Kenobi to be alone, but he couldn't watch him when he's having his own mental breakdown. He explained everything to Cody and he was horrified, but was also really worried about General Kenobi.

He hung up, when Cody agreed to watch General Kenobi and sighed in defeat.

Fives was looking angry and jabbed at the ground in anger.

"It's not just the jedi council, it's also the kriffing Chancellor!"

Fives starts pacing and says.

"I want him out of office or dead. He is clearly making poor decisions."

He nodded and pulled out his comm without a second thought. He looks at Fives and in a calm and cold voice he says.

"I know."

He can see Fives shiver and he shivers as well.

He calls his older brother Fox and asks him to start digging into the Chancellor. He explains what happened and Commander Fox looked outraged.

He hated slavery and he believed Anakin was family. Combine that together and no one stands a chance against Commander Fox. He would find everything he could on the Chancellor, until he was destroyed. No one hurts his family.

He hung up and looked at Fives. They both nod a d he says.

"We have work to do."

They got up and did there own research, with the help of the 501st. They worked together to take down the Chancellor because, no one hurts there General and gets away with it.

It took a while because, there was so much horrible information to get through. They found out that the Chancellor was a sith lord.

They prepared a team to sneak in and kill him. They found out about the chips and started removing them.

The day after the final chip was removed a small task force assassinated the chancellor and all his dirty secrets were released.

By that time it was two days before Anakin was supposed to be picked up, if he was even alive.

The last two months had been very long and he had gotten very little sleep, Fives was by his side the entire time. They were both exhausted, but they wanted there Cyare back.

The Separatist's surrendered the same day Anakin was found. Some think it's because Palpatine was killed, but other believe it's from the video of a slave planet.

The 501st after finding the General, extremely injured went on a rampage. They had freed all the slaves and either captured or killed the slavers. They were vicious and the Separatist's had surrendered in fear.

Anakin was rushed back to Coruscant in a bacta tank. He stayed there for five days. He and Fives stayed by his side the entire time.

On his third day in a bacta tank, the troopers were given rights. They both decided that they, were going to marry Anakin and each other.

When Obi-Wan and Ahsoka first saw Anakin, they were so upset that they left the jedi order.

When Anakin was being taken out of bacta, his family stood by and waited. They stayed by his side for days and held each other close.

When Anakin finally woke up, Rex and Fives were sitting by his bed. They talked to him and kissed him. Anakin was relieved to see them.

He asked about everything that had happened while he was gone and they tell him, by the end of it he's in shock.

They both lay down next to him and hold him close. They whisper into his ear and kiss him.

Anakin falls asleep sandwiched between them. Fives at his back and Rex at his front.

Rex plays with his hair and they smile at each other because they were finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rexwalker day


End file.
